There exists a need for a convenient apparatus for storing suspenders, so that the suspenders do not become tangled or knotted. The invention relates to a construction for a suspender hangar which securely holds suspenders in a compact storage area, and simultaneously permits arrangement of the suspenders on the hangar to allow each set of suspenders to be visually identified for selection.